It's Beginning to Look a Lot Like Christmus
by qxzky.co
Summary: Oneshot Slash between Randy Orton and Christian. If I get enough Reviews, i may turn this into a longer story.


**AN: If this gets five or more reviews or comments, I start making this a long story with more chapters. Please review. **

Randy was the most angry he had ever been. Sheamus had been spending way too much time around Christian since his return. Christian was starting to show more stamina in the ring, and Sheamus was hitting his finishers with different setups. It was almost like they were rubbing off on each other. The thought disgusted Randy. He wasn't one to tell superstars who to love, but this happened way too fast. One day it was the Celtic Vipers, the next the Celtic Charisma happened. And the Peepulation had 1 800 fella on speed dial. And Orton was left behind to watch like the former every-title-ever and apparently directionless old man he was made to feel. Despite the fact that Orton was seven years younger and happily married, he found this to be something he had to end.

Lucky for Orton, the Miz felt the same way. He took the idea to corporate, who of course twisted it into something that the audience would love, or so they said. When they presented the conditions for such an on- air interview, Orton let out a stream of expletives in his deep baritone, looking like he wanted to kill HHH. He still said yes, though, because the Irishman would have to answer questions he had been heretofore stonewalling.

Miz was happy for the challenge. He thought it would be interesting. He walked down to the ring, chuckling to himself at the scandal this would stir up. Accusing two superstars of carrying on behind the scenes would give him an untold amount of controversy.

Miz gave his usual welcome, "Welcometothemostmustseetalkshowinthewwe, welcome to Miz TV! "

"My guests at this time are two of the participants in the wwe's money in the bank match. Oh, but Miz, They are only two of the six, though, Miz. What makes makes these two so interesting? What makes them awesome? Well I'll tell you. This makes them awesome. They have been hanging out. Fraternizing, if you will. Some say the two are more than friends. They are opponents, yet they are still two peas in a pod. "Miz paused, basking in the boos from the audience. The crowd held up signs, saying who they thought the couple was. Rob van Damn, Daniel Bryan, and more than most, Christian was on the signs with various other superstars, none of them Sheamus.

Christian's music hit and the fans cheered loudly, turning to the people beside them and saying _I knew it. _Christian made his way to ringside, wearing an awful brown and green suit. The crowd fell silent, waiting for the next music to hit. They gasped collectively when Sheamus's music hit, then screamed for him at his entrance, chuckling at the Kayfabe coincidence of the two matching. Sheamus wore tight fitting brown denim, with a crème shirt and brown vest, the only highlight of color in his outfit was a green tie, which had been done up in a trinity knot, making it resemble a trefoil or a three leaf clover. Smiling good naturedly as he entered the ring, Sheamus beat his chest and struck a pose. He laughed when he saw Christian's outfit matched his. He sat on the couch next to him, chuckling as he nodded, asking, "What's the craic, fella?"

Christian nodded politely, clearly fighting a full grin.

Miz sat in one of his stupid high chairs." So, I have to ask, people have been saying that the two of you are fraternizing. "Miz said, putting the last word in air quotes.

Christian was a little better versed in American innuendo, so while Sheamus squinted in confusion, Christian was up on his feet, yelling at the Miz. "OF COURSE NOT YOU IDIOT!" Sheamus was still seated, and growled low into the mic. "Keep talkin' fella. I know where ya live." He said calmly into the mic, looking up at Miz defiantly.

Uh, at the risk of my safety, I will do just that. I will let the people decide what this looks like." Miz said, amused that Sheamus had risen to leave. "Wait, sheamo, I have pictures." Sheamus stopped mid stride, and turned to give a pipe bomb that would have made punk's eyebrows rise slightly.

"Of what? I work in my underwear; ya can't get much worse than that. It is not my fault it's been years since a've been remotely relevant, Miz. While ya chase after the midcard title that time forgot, I'll be the wwe Champion, leading this company. So talk little man. Show the photos it took ya hours to finish. I'm not Christian, but if ya took that much time to do all that, I'd be more than happy ta give ya a slow clap." Right on cue, Christian started up the peeps.

Miz started up again only to be interrupted. "Did I say I was finished? Why don't ya be honest for once, and stop worrying about my sex life because yours is nonexistent. When it comes to action in or out of this ring ya have never been and will never be good enough to lace my shoes. So why don't ya sit over there and cry while your wife blue balls ya, because all the lies in the world will fix the fact that ya fell. Everybody noticed Mikey, nobody cared. "

Miz swallowed the comments about his wife blueballing him, because they were true. He instead focused on the challenge. "Okay, show the pictures" The photos were of Sheamus and Christian at Sheamus' trailer, having dinner. Nothing too racy, until they got to the one where Sheamus was placing Dessert in front of Christian: He stood just a bit too close. Miz stopped on that photo, reveling in the glory of being in the right place at the right time. Sheamus and Christian had locked eyes intensely. In real life they looked at the picture and locked eyes again. The fans ate it up, whistling and chanting "Christmus" what would have been the joining of their names.

Miz smirked and continued." I have a challenge. I think you two have been doing more than you'll admit. So, I challenge you to spend an entire day holding hands with another wwe superstar from your match at money in the bank. "Sheamus sat forward," fine, fella. On one condition. I pick someone for you to do the same with.

Miz was surprised at this plan, but agreed.

"Ya know, I am surprised ya would do this, Mike. What with all the grief ya got from your own fraternizing with Alex Riley. "Sheamus said with a surprisingly serious tone.

"Enough! The person I pick for you is …"

Randy Orton's music hit, and the fans lost their shit. They screamed loudly, and oddly began _yes_ chants, in honor of his match with Daniel Bryan.

Orton made his way to the ring, wearing his trademark ring attire and t shirt. He walked to the ring wearing a scowl.

"If I feel myself start to lose it, I'll just think of sam. " Orton muttered over at Sheamus, who wasn't sure how to react.

Very well, fella. The person I pick for ya is this fella.

_Say it to my face…_

Alex Riley's music blared throughout the arena, and Randy crossed the ring to sit beside Christian. Sheamus stood at the ropes, eager to see one of his friends back in the arena.

Alex riles strode into the arena with confidence, entering the ring through the second rope, and standing towering over the mix, who just sat there awkwardly.

"Uh, so shall the challenge commence?"

Sheamus asked the Miz to wait while he changed into a black and white outfit, keeping the tie. The men then agreed to leave the ring, Randy left with Sheamus, and Miz left with Alex, leaving Christian in the ring leading the crowd in a slow clap.

Sheamus and Orton headed back to Orton's trailer because he had a bigger bed. They talked for a while, then ate, then decided it was time for bed. Sheamus turned to Orton and asked, "Ya don't mind if I install a few restraints on your bed, do ya? I'm a bit of a wild sleeper, and I wouldn't want to kick ya. "

Orton thought about it a moment, then said yes. Sheamus reached around the bedframe, installing handcuffs down by his ankles, then some leather restraints for one of his wrists. They both lay down, and Sheamus hissed awkwardly as Orton removed his ring attire and cut off his shirt. Sheamus decided to sleep on the covers.

Once Sheamus had strapped his foot in, he grabbed some duct tape from his bag and taped their hands together. Sheamus had unbuttoned his vest and shirt, showing off his pale white skin. He lay back down, noticing that Orton was snoring softly already. He used two pieces of tape to cover his mouth, and then fell asleep himself.

Somehow during the course of the night, Sheamus's phone rang. It was loud enough to wake Orton, but not Sheamus. Orton looked over at Sheamus, who by then was through tossing. He lay with one hand behind his head, looking quite comfortable in restraints.

Orton slid out of bed and took a picture. The light from the phone on the other side of the bed cast a sort of shadow on his pale skin. Orton lay back down again, not giving it a second thought. They were both sleep deprived.

Once the two met back up with the Miz for Smackdown's taping, they noticed the Miz was badly bruised. Riley smiled maniacally. This challenge had to be the worst idea Miz ever had. The crowd seemed glad that Miz had gotten his just desserts.

Miz asked in his typical sarcastic tone. "So, anything interesting happen?"

Orton answered before Sheamus could. "No."

Miz looked over at Orton with a smirk. Tsk Tsk. When will you learn that your phone has Bluetooth?"

Orton's eyes bugged as he sat forward stammering "Nononononononono"

"Too late, Orton. I have to say, I think you should have majored in photography, because this one is going to be a doozy to explain to Sam. "

Miz unceremoniously threw the picture up on the screen, and several reactions happened at the same time.

Orton was immediately embarrassed and aroused. Alex Riley's eyes shone with lust. Sheamus blushed with humiliation and anger, and the crowd cheered. Orton had caught Sheamus at just the right moment.

Sheamus was livid. "I don't take pictures of how you sleep. How could you?"

Sheamus stormed out of the ring as Orton fought his natural reaction to the picture. The fans continued to snap away. He looked at the picture of Sheamus on the titantron. Orton jumped up and ran after Sheamus. This ruined Miz's little expose, because now he had Riley to deal with. Again.

Orton tried to sort his thoughts, but they just came back to the picture. Those damn handcuffs…

Sheamus grabbed Orton by the neck and slung him into a locker room. "What the fook, fella? Ya could've warned me that- "Orton cut Sheamus off with a kiss that stirred up emotions he didn't know he had as he slammed Sheamus into the lockers and snarled, "Punish me. "

Sheamus's eyebrows raised in surprise, he delved in immediately, gripping Orton by the waist and neck, kissing him with force as their tongues fought. Sheamus decided to use his secret weapon; he pushed Orton against the lockers, rubbing his shoulders and neck as he kissed him. Orton melted immediately, and he bucked his hips and groaned . For such a dominate character, The viper had shifted into someone a bit more human, someone named Randal Keith.

Sheamus lifted Orton up onto his hips, walking him over to one of their benches, pulling away to Orton's dismay. "Later, Orton. That's your punishment." Sheamus wanted their moments to be a little more special than a filthy locker floor. "I'll text you the room number."

Room 473 Orton. Hope you brought your baby oil, fella. 

Sheamus heard orton knocking at the door, and as he opened the door, pleased to see that Orton remembered where they had left off. He lifted him into his arms, and then tossed him onto the bed. Sheamus could do some growling of his own, as he kissed, nibbled, and sucked his way down Orton's chest and abs, reveling in the groans that came spilling from his throat. Sheamus slipped Orton's jeans off, smirking as Orton sighed in relief. Sheamus slid behind Orton, felling that Orton had already taken the time to prep, Sheamus slid out of his shorts as he nipped at Orton's neck. All the soft biting was making Orton lose it, bucking his hips against Sheamus as he threw his hands above his head to grab the headboard.

Sheamus grabbed Orton by his pert ass, and lined himself up. He plunged in, groaning as Orton growled and snarled. "Ooooooohh, yeah," and started bucking his hips, until Sheamus helf them still, bouncing into Orton as he growled loudly. "Oooooooooooh…" Orton shivered as his eyes rolled back. "Oh fuck yes"

This went on for about a half an hour, as Sheamus and Orton alternated fast and slow, until all of a sudden, "OHFUCKYE-ES!" Orton roared, rolling his eyes as he spasmed , his orgasm hit him hard and made him clamp down. This sudden tightness sent Sheamus over the edge. Sheamus let out a few groand of his own, cursing like a sailor in Gaelic and English, as he shook and bucked, thrusting deeply into Orton as he collapsed, panting.

Sheamus slid around orton, the baby oil dripping from his skin helping this immensely. Sheamus ran his hands over Orton's abs and chest

Orton looked up, and whispered, "I should go now"

Sheamus replied, "Yeah, you should."

Then they both fell asleep.

**AN: do you guys think this should be a little more than oneshot? Check out my other story 'I cook a mean fish'. I am sure inn my soul that this needs better sex, but tell me what you think!**


End file.
